Blade of Zel
Blade of Zel "Only the most dedicated and honorable hear the calling of the Blade of Zel." The path of the Blade of Zel is a difficult life, but those who have the dedication and honor are feared by enemies and allies alike. The training the Blade of Zel must go through is arduous. They are tested physically and mentally over the course of their training. The final test is living through the labyrinth of Garshawn Becoming a Blade of Zel Show pride and devotion to the God Zel by strength of arms or mental conquest. Requirements: : Alignment: Must Follow Code of conduct : Skills: 8 ranks in 4 key discipline skills : Feat: Adaptive Style, Power Attack : Deity: Zel : Martial Maneuvers: Must know one from 4 different disciplines Class Features HD: 1d12 The class features of the Blade of Zel are about how physically and spiritually they grow over time. All of the following are class features of the Blade of Zel. Weapon Proficiency and Armor Proficiency: You are proficient with simple and martial melee weapons(including those that can be used as thrown weapons), light and medium armor and all shields except tower shields. AC Bonus:Starting at 2nd level, you can add your Wisdom modifier as a bonus to Armor class, so long as you wear light armor, are unencumbered, and do not use a shield. This bonus to AC applies even against touch attacks or when you are flat-footed. However, you lose this bonus when you are immobilized or helpless. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): The Blade of Zel is able to retain his dexterity bonus when flanked, because of his talented senses (if your class already has Uncanny Dodge, then recieve Improved Uncanny Dodge). Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): The Blade of Zel is no longer able to be flanked due to his natural senses unless the target has four more rogue levels than the Blade of Zel has Blade of Zel levels. If two classes give Improved Uncanny Dodge then the levels stack to determine the level requirement to flank the Blade of Zel. Purity of Body (Su): The Blade of Zel has become so well-trained and skilled that he has become immune to non-magical diseases. Diamond Body (Su): The Blade of Zel's devotion and dedication has made their body immune to all poisons. Timeless Body (Su): The Blade of Zel no longer receives penalties to aging, but he still retains any current penalties, but still dies when his time is up. Diamond Soul (Su): The Blade of Zel receives spell resistance 10 + HD. The spellcaster must get a caster level check (1d20 + Caster Level) that exceeds the Blade of Zel's Spell Resistance. Evolved Self (Ex): The Blade of Zel has become so well trained that he has improved in every way. The Blade of Zel receives +2 to Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma. The Code of the Blade of Zel First, a Blade of Zel is nothing without his honor. He must never speak an untruth, take someone else's possession or rig a game. Second, a Blade of Zel must never harm another Blade of Zel outside of an honorable duel or in self defense. Third, a Blade of Zel must always train, through that they gain peace, through which they gain tranquility. Campaign Information Playing a Blade of Zel Combat: A Blade of Zel typically serves like a Fighter or Barbarian. He takes damage, but also deals a very large amount as well. Advancement: The best class to multiclass with a Blade of Zel is a warblade or crusader though ocassionaly Swordsages join the ranks. Resources: Blades of Zel rarely meet each other, due to how rare they are. When they contact each other, they never fight each other, unless it is a duel (that is never to the death). If they meet in a conflict (in example: War), they will duel each other and the loser must leave the battle (even if it means execution for desertion). Refusing to leave or intentionally performing a killing blow is a violation of the Code of the Blade of Zel (meaning that the offender can never gain another level as a Blade of Zel). Blade of Zel in the World "Blade of Zel are rarely known to be Blade of Zel, usually seen as socially-adept Barbarians or Fighters." Krall, Orc Blade of Zel Blade of Zel are rarely seen, but when they are they can be found leading armies. NPC Reactions: Known Blade of Zel are respected by soldiers, fighters, warriors, barbarians and Clerics of Kord, but Wizards and Clerics of Boccob look down on Blade of Zel. Civilians also have mixed reactions, some saying that Blade of Zel are vicious thugs and others considering them to be heroes worthy of song and praise. Blade of Zel Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Religion) can research Blade of Zel to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Category:Prestige Class Category:House Rules